Elektra
'Powers and Abilities' 'Lorentz' As an extremely powerful Electromaster-Ace; Elektra demonstr ates the unique ability to seemingly become paramount to an embodiment of the electromagnetic force and all it's derivative phenomena, seemingly enabling her to seemingly generate, become, and freely assimilate any and all electrical or electromagnetic phenomenon within her vicinity or within her current knowledge; allowing her to achieve incredible feats of power. As a result, Elektra is capable of nigh-limitless electrical and magnetic output; as well as altering this output to bend the world around her in a variety of unique mannerisms. Electrical Perception: Electrical Transformation: Electrical Manipulation: 'Elektra demonstrates a seemingly unlimited capacity to generate and manipulate electricity; as if an embdiment of the energy itself. As a result, Elektra has demonstrated the ability to seemingly manipulate her electricity on a fundamental level; altering the core electrical properties of her lightning on the fly. As a result, Elektra is capable of summoning vast lightning storms with bolts of such destructive output that their sheer voltage and amperage range in the trillions of units and move incredibly fast; effectively pushing electrons to far past their traditional drift velocity against more powerful opponents to seemingly overwhelm them with the sheer speed of her attacks. In addition, the very colouration of Briana's electricity is known to be different, releasing purple tinted white lightning characteristic of the most potent and hottest forms of electrical discharge from the sky. It should also be noted that the element generated by this Logia typically lasts far longer than the typical lightning strike, making it far hotter and more dangerous. Elektra has demonstrated the ability to seemingly manipulate her *'Heat Generation: In addition, linked to her ability to produce unlimited quanitites of her element, Briana demonstrates the ability to as a result generate a virtually unlimited level of heat, with her average release of electricity having a temeperature that exceeds even fire and magma by being five times the surface temperature fo the sun itself, which can radiate to the environment to produce massive fires if she so desires, or tremendously heat up the surrounding environment. Perhaps most notably, Briana has been shown to be capable of seemingly melting most metals almost instantly from the sheer heat she generates, allowing her to mold any metallic implement she uses in combat and even superheat it to make them extremely dangerous. Perhaps the most important reason that lightning as it is known does not simply obliterate what it comes into contact with, and a good bit of it's surroundings, is simply due to how quickly each bolt lasts, but as a user of this Logia, Briana can simply cause a condensed lightning storm, or maintain a powerful current through her elemental body, seemingly setting the world around her ablaze effortlessly, causing the ground beneath her to melt and the seas to boil if she so desires. Perhaps it is this vast level of heat that serves as a buffer regions for enemies who would otherwise attempt to attack her physically, keeping their distance lest they become rendered nothing but dust. By manipulating the level of her heat, as well as utilizing various forms of lightning, Briana has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate the colour of her lightning with ease. *'Light Generation: '''In addition, lightning releases an extremely powerful light, seemingly capable of catching even the most adept off-guard and rendering their vision null and void. This particular use of the generation of electricity is especially great at blinding some opponents reliant on their own ocular prowess, as well as even more powerful due to the sudden jolt such a sudden amount of light can cause to a brain. While often used for temporary blindness, Briana has demonstrated to leave individuals permanently blind, as electricity when purple appears to carry to a relatively minor degree, ultraviolet radiation, either capable of granting them sunburns or even giving them cataracts. Regardless, Briana can also shift the colour of her lightning freely, allowing her to seemingly scare her opponents due to the nature of other uses of her Devil Fruit. *'Thunder Generation:' Finally, Briana has demonstrated an immense skill with the generation of thunder, seemingly emanating this sound from her body as it is associated with lightning, as well as from her attacks if she so desires, resulting in extremely deadly and cocussive resutls, seemingly bursting their eardrums of her opponent or at times bursting their organs. By generating this thunder from her lips, it would appear that Briana has the ability to release deafening waves of sound from her mouth, and impart powerful waves of thunder into opponents upon physical combat to seemingly destabilize their body and throw them greatly off balance. Positive Lightning *'Positive Lightning: However, it should be noted that this is not the limit to the extent of Briana's electrical prowess, as unlike any other wielder of this Devil Fruit, Briana is capable of generating what appears to be positive lightning, being far more powerful than traditional electricity in semeingly every way possible. While the traditional electricity of her Devil Fruit is often more than sufficient to dispatch most foes when combined with her overall combat prowess, Briana's immense talent is what allows her to be separated as perhaps the greatest master of the powers of this Logia in history. While others users of this Devil Fruit invoked electricity from the middle or lower regions of a thunderstorm, as denoted by the voltage previously utilized as the maximum capacity of this Devil Fruit, Briana has demonstrated the ability to invoke lightning that would exist at the tops of thunderstorms, discharges described as beyond the capabilities of mere mortals. Positive lightning is known to be more powerful than conventional lightning by a magnitude of ten fold, maintaining it's overwhelming intensity for ten times longer, and thus ten times easier than negative lighting. In fact, it is due to the overwhelming potency of this particular form of lightning that Briana is capable of elevating her generation capabilities with other aspects of this Devil Fruit to absurd levels, producing vast levels of attributes of her electricity. The overwhelming potency of positive lightning is such that it's mere presence, if uncontrolled, can lead to vast spanning forest fires on accident. Bioelectricity *'Bioelectricity: '''Due to her nature as a living entity, Briana also has demonstrated the ability to generate an unlimited level of bioelectricity, stemming from her nervous system, allowing her to generate this at will as well as seemingly amplify some of the more unique applications of her Devil Fruit. While not as destructive as the previously mentioned abilities, Isabella can produce static electricity, a form of electricity that is very versatile in its own right. Static Electricity *'Static Electricity: Unlike the usual lightning he produces which focuses more on intensity through voltage and heat through current, static electricity focuses more on the concept of positive and negative, which Isabella uses for supplementary purposes. By somewhat solidifying the static electricity, Isabella is able to generate electric constructs that can be used to combat and or restrain opponents. This skill is very similar to how Kizaru is able to produce somewhat solid constructs of light. This static electricity can also be used to grant her an adhesive property which allows her walk up buildings and stand on vertical surfaces with natural ease. Through having grown up with the power of this fruit all her life, Isabella has discovered many other small yet valuable attributes of light. Dark Lightning *'Dark Lightning:' Personal Reality influenced lightning; takes on the effects of her emotions and can place them in there to create wacky electrical properties. Electromagnetism *'Electromagnetism:' Red Lightning *'Red Lightning:'